


Karaoke Night

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Burgers, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cherrie Pie - Warrant, Dean Does Karaoke, Dean Sings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a Sweetheart, Drunk Dean, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bar and a song for a former angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

A karaoke bar, the perfect place to pass a night.

That was Dean idea, going to a karaoke with his brother and Castiel.

Cas, was on his world, several burgers wrallersq in front of him and several bottles of beer in front of Sam and Dean.

Dean, dediced, took all of his beer in a swig and stood, surprising his brother and Cas who lifted his gaze as he noticed Dean standing.

He walked up the little stage and picked the song, smiling at Cas. 

 

Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin...  
He's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie  
Swingin' on the front porch  
Swingin' on the lawn  
Swingin' where we want  
'Cause there ain't nobody home  
Swingin' to the left  
And swingin' to the right

It was obvious that the song was for Cas who was blushing madly.

Dean, smiling and irradiating self confidence walked to his table and pointing at Cas sang the last part of the song.

He's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face  
Ten miles wide  
Looks so good  
Bring a tear to your eye  
Sweet cherry pie  
Sweet cherry pie  
Swing it!

Dean rushed back to the stage to leave the microphone. Rushing back and sitting, he was blushed and Cas as well.

Sam, laughed softly at the scene that they were starring.

 

They were having eye sex when Sam snapped in front of them. 

"Can you two kiss already?"

They looked at him and back to the other.

Dean lowered his gaze and when he likes up Cas grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Sam smiled and looked away, with those two he had to get uses to this


End file.
